Ricky Muro
Appearance Ricky always wears his gasmask, as well as his desert gear. He carries a knife, and everything he wears is desert camo, even if he isn't in the desert. His gasmask has full line of sight and does not distort his vision so he is much better with his aim. Beyond his suit and gas mask, no one has seen what he looks like underneath, and he wants to keep it that way, as well as why he wears it in the first place. Personality Ricky is very introverted, he doesn't talk all that much, and when he does talk, it's usually about the weather. He keeps his emotions to himself as best he can, but sometimes they are so strong that he fails miserably. When he is tired of talking, he usually turns on music in the little speakers he has in his gas mask. He hates the cold, and tends to like summer islands more than anything. Powers and Abilities Ricky is a master of fire-arms and explosives. He prefers heavy artillery, like grenade launchers, bazookas, and grenades, but also carries around a knife. He also has uncanny strength, as he is able to lift very large cannons with very little strain on himself. Though he is not fond of some fire-arms, he is very well classed in the use and repair of almost all of them. As he became well versed in the ways of using ship-cannons, he also became quite profitient with the ways of ship repair. He found the damage he was doing to his own vessels and started to fix whatever he broke before he finally found ways of actually not destroying his own ship along with his targets. He is especially tricky. He seems to find several ways out of a bind using traps and tricks he has used to survive in the desert. He knows how to set up distractions, even in situations he didn't seem prepared for. History Not much is known about Ricky's past. He doesn't talk about his history. He was originally known for his tricks and trash-talk out in the deserts of Run Island, a desert isle in West Blue. Soon, though, poverty struck Run Island, and many inhabitants left, as did Ricky. He stayed on board many freighter ships in exchange for labor and trade. It wasn't until one day that Ricky found that he was very bored, and annoyed by all of the crew members asking him stupid questions about himself and why he wears the mask. This was when he broke into their cargo and found all of the guns and ammunition. With one single night, Ricky blew a gigantic hole in the hull of the ship, and escaped with a gigantic sum of their cargo in a smaller ship that was on board. No one saw him do it and lived to tell about it. There was a gigantic hole in his history, and he was later found in the island of Usted Island in the Grand Line. How he got there is not known, but he opened up a shop, and was selling all kinds of armaments for top-of-the-line weapons. That was when he was discovered by the Red Dog Bounty Hunters. They found him to be an indispensable asset in finding pirates and other criminals as they were all after his heavy arms. After just five busts, they invited him into their gang, and with a dubious eye, he accepted. It wasn't long, though, before he kept getting the same stupid questions about his suit and his gasmask. It wasn't long before the Red Dogs found themselves surrounded by dynamite on all sides of their hideout. He destroyed their entire hideout with them inside, but none of them were killed. Even with all of their bounty hunting know how, they cannot seem to get past his shop security, as he uses means of demolition to protect his shop (although it comes very close to destroying the entire building itself). With all of his tricks of the trade, he had survived, even with a gigantic bounty put on him by bounty hunters, as absurd as that sounds. Major Battles Ricky Muro vs Dina Category:West Blue Characters Category:Gunner Category:Gunsmith Category:Shipwright Category:Marksman Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Pirate